Not Like The Movies
by Janigrl
Summary: DaveJohn: In which John takes whatever he can get when it comes to Dave, hoping it isn't just a lost cause


Alright so here's another particularly inspired fic on my part, I'm excited for it, but also very nervous as I will be writing this in second person and uh...check my fics, I never ever write in second person. Usually I find it awkward, but I'm on a Homestuck kick right now and just read a great Homestuck second person fic, so I now have the guts to try it out. Here goes nothing.

Pairing: Dave x John

Rating: M for sexual content and themes

Warning: This fic is yaoi, and has a large dose of angst because I believe it's just a really angsty situation here.

Disclaimer: I do not own and of these characters, nor do I own Homestuck. Hussie owns it, nuff said.

* * *

Not Like The Movies

There was always something erotic about the way he touched you; in the dark on the couch of his basement by light of his girlfriend's texts. Yes, girlfriend. And considering you are male, that person is clearly not you. Not that you'd want it to be, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Back to in the dark, on the couch, in the basement, with texts from the girlfriend lighting a small area of your body for him to see. So by most standards, this would be considered cheating, adultery. Some would even go as far as to call it an affair since it happened regularly. However, in reality it was much simpler, yet so much more complex than those terms.

There was always something you didn't quite understand, a discrepancy that didn't make sense. Everything you had done, every touch, was initiated by him. His relationship with aforementioned girlfriend was great as far as you knew, the two of them getting along swimmingly in both the mental, physical and sexual departments. He even felt the need to constantly tell everyone he knew about how much he loved her, everyone including you. You always smiled and congratulated him on his perfect relationship, but that left one thing unanswered; if he had her and was happy with her, then what did he need you for? Why cheat on someone you love? It was true that this had started a few months before he knew her, but once he had met her it just didn't stop.

What reason could he possibly have for doing something like this? Though, when it comes down to it, you suppose you're just as bad, coming running like a dog whenever he asked, always at his beck and call. You never stopped; you never wanted to, you just let things be without worrying about any sort of complications. In short, you two were fuck buddies, and yet somehow that title seemed unfit, wrong. You constantly reassured yourself that you weren't in love with him, and he most certainly wasn't in love with you, so what were you doing?

He was first and forever your best friend and that used to bother you at first, when all this started. He had always playfully messed with you a little sexually for as long as you could remember, but you were adamant in pushing him away every time, being a prude, and that was what kept him interested. You've always been smart enough to get that. You would insist that you weren't a homosexual, and that only drove him harder until one day when he stopped all together. And for a long time he didn't try anything. That was when you found that you never knew how much you appreciated the attention until it was gone.

When that happened, when he cut you off from the teasing cold turkey, that was when you did something that not even you expected. You approached him of your own free will, and looking back on it all, that was where it really started. That was when you became willing, and he reaped the benefits that summer, enjoying what he couldn't attain before. What bothered you was that this was your best friend whom you didn't seem to love sexually, but here you were making out with him on a regular basis. It made you feel easy, rotten, especially when he started going through girlfriends like cheap batteries once that summer ended. You always felt a small glow of pride though, when they turned from amazing to bitches in three weeks, but no matter what they were to him, he would always come back to you.

His girlfriend of late though, was different. She was here to stay. Yet, as it turned out, so were you. He never stopped asking for you to 'come over and "watch a movie" ', your little code for 'I'm horny and alone, come over and we can fool around'. And you never stopped responding, never once saying no. In fact, instead of making you feel guilty as it should have, it almost pleased you when you watched him text her things like 'I'm getting a hand with cleaning the basement'. Oh, he was getting a hand alright, but the basement didn't need cleaning.

But at the same time, when he asked you to do things like read the poem he made her for valentines day, it made you feel odd, in a way you couldn't describe as you tried to be a supportive best friend. To say you were jealous would be the obvious conclusion, but it wasn't as if you wanted to take her place, to have him to yourself. You never asked for that. You knew him better than anyone and you knew it wasn't a great idea to be with someone like him. He had his good points, he was your friend after all, but he was also a prick and you knew that too.

Over all though, it was starting to weigh on your mind lately that _you _were never in any other relationships. It was as if you were being held back, an unforeseen blockade now in your way to moving on with your life. As he got closer with his girlfriend, he tried getting in your pants less and less, and you knew soon it was going to stop all together. So you decided it was time to get out into the dating scene yourself so maybe you could have what he had. It wasn't fair that he had all this plus a dirty little secret and all you had was him for experience.

You tried your best, you really did, you'd gotten yourself a girlfriend first, told him about her, kept that up for about three months, but then you gave in again. He decided he wanted you and you just let him have what he wanted. Light stuff, just a bit of kissing while watching a show he thought was ironically cool(it was really just some cheap, fake shit about ghosts), but it still happened. You dumped the girl weeks later and never told her why; even now she still doesn't know you ever cheated.

It died down with him again while he was off fucking his girlfriend, and you couldn't help but be surprised they had sex (hey, you were only 16 going on 17 soon, and you yourself were a virgin). Sex was something you thought about a lot but weren't sure if you actually wanted to do. You had jerked off a few times to the idea of giving him your virginity, but so far your standards were high enough not to let him go too far when you guys messed around.

Yet again you tried getting in a relationship of your own, finding yourself a boyfriend this time. Maybe that was what you needed; a male partner to set you straight. Maybe you were just gay. Turns out that didn't do it either. Blame it on the fact that you didn't get to see him much if you want, but you cheated on him too. It went down pretty much the same way only faster; only about a month into your relationship if that. You were walking home in the rain and there Dave was, waiting for you in the park you passed by on the way home. You suppose you should've expected it, it hadn't happened in awhile but he had been getting more and more desperate to see you, asking you to meet him to hang out almost every day, the touches in passing lingering longer and drifting to more salacious places. So when he met you on your way home that day, it's not a wonder you ended up snogging in a forest and walking back together.

That marked two relationships with one thing in common; you cheated on both of them with the same person. You dumped your boyfriend soon after that and in sensing this pattern you decided to take a break from dating. No use getting in a relationship if you weren't going to be able to resist going back to Dave. Or maybe it was because you were dating that interested him again. Who could say. For awhile after that incident though you two just drifted back into being the best of friends with that underlying sexual tone. The more you hung out with him though, the more you thought about why it was happening, what he was thinking. You couldn't ask him, it was like an unspoken rule that you never talked about it and kept it all a secret. You weren't about to risk your friendship by being uncool and trying to talk about feelings you probably weren't supposed to have.

You wanted to brush it off but it got worse. Soon you wanted to do things but never were able to take the initiative because he had his girlfriend and would bring her up at the worst times, when you had almost built up the nerve to kiss him. It was completely maddening. Just when you thought you were going to explode from having dreams about him and telling yourself you didn't love him and giving reasons why you couldn't have him, he did something you weren't expecting. He invited you to spend the weekend on a beach resort with him about halfway into the summer. Your parents, who had never known about your...activities with him, couldn't have been more thrilled of the prospect of you getting out of your house over the summer and spending some time with friends. Maybe now their pale, nerdy son would transform into a social beach god. Or something like that. So with all obstacles out of the way, you agreed to go with him.

Much to your surprise, he wasn't bringing his girlfriend. It was just you and him, a beach and a hotel room for the weekend. You were nervous as you packed and re-packed your things in the days leading up to your departure, not sure what you expect. Normally you two had to find some way to be alone in secret when you had your little moments but now you had nothing but freedom. You were determined not to get ahead of yourself, but if the chance arose, you knew what you were going to do.

Friday finally rolled around and you put your stuff in his car and he drove you both the two and a half hours it took to get to the beach. The drive there was pretty genial, no funny business while he was focused on the road, just some jokes here and there and a tiff or two over music selection. When you arrived, you checked into the hotel room and made yourself at home, taking a shower and looking around the place. Hotel rooms have always fascinated you, it was like getting a new home for a little while and you just loved it. It kind of felt like being married, especially when he took a shower of his own and came out in nothing but his boxers and shades, comfortable as ever. You had kind of wanted to stay in the hotel room and watch a little telly, but he wanted to go enjoy the beach. You figured that was probably best since you could watch telly at home but you really came for the beach. The hotel room was just so nice though...

You went out to the beach with him anyway, remembering the sunblock and applying it to both yourself and him since he didn't bring his own and allowed you to put it on for him. You whiled away the afternoon playing beach volleyball and splashing around in the water. It was really quite fun, just having a good time like best friends should. When evening approached, you went inside and had showers before he ordered room service pizza for dinner. It was shaping up to be a pretty normal day, and you ended it by watching telly and laughing the night away in your separate hotel beds.

Saturday started with hotel room service breakfast and was spent on the beach much like the day before. Typically you're a pretty pale guy, but that's just because you don't get out much. It's actually relatively easy for you to tan, and you certainly do tan a lot that Saturday in comparison to him, who is always pale. You're a golden brown by the time he tells you he wants to go back to the hotel, and you know something's up because the sun hasn't even gone down yet. You consent and go with him back to the hotel, knowing what was probably about to happen as you made that conscious decision to go with him. You get back to your room and stand awkwardly inside as you see him put a do not disturb sign on the door out of the corner of your eye. He walks over to you then, putting a hand on your waist and getting a lot closer than he should have been. You're not short by any means, but he's still taller than you are by a good bit. He tilts your chin up and you meld into your usual routine, snogging and enjoying each other's proximity.

This time though you really get into it. You've been waiting for this. You push against him, moving him backwards and rub up against his crotch. That sure got him interested. Now upon seeing your intent, he takes charge of the situation and you end up sitting on your bed, his hands on your hips grabbing at the waistband of your trousers and pulling them down. Since you were on the beach, neither of you were wearing shirts or underwear, so once he's got your trunks off you're completely exposed, and he seems to like that. You feel his eyes on you as he looks you up and down and murmurs some comment about your having a 'sweet tan right now' before he goes for your neck. He sucks and kisses at all the spots that make you weak and wanting more, still acutely aware of your own nakedness and how clearly he can see your arousal.

His mouth and delicious heat travel down your body, teasing your nipples in passing your chest, and trailing the fine black hairs on your lower stomach leading to your now aching member, almost fully erect just from that. It's then that he seems to realise that you're a virgin and have had little experience in the field outside of him. He's the one calling the shots here, and he smirks, knowing exactly that. You've never been completely naked in front of him before, and you feel rather vulnerable. Usually you keep some clothes on and you're never fully in the nude like you are now, and it kind of makes you self conscious and apt to turn away. But when you direct your gaze somewhere else, he reaches out and turns your head to look at him as he takes your length in his mouth and does this amazing thing with his tongue and oh fuck you've never felt this good. You're whining and mewling little almost moans for more and boy does he deliver. He makes you feel great and then there it is, you reach climax and spill into his mouth as he swallows you down. It's great but you know he expects you to return the favour.

You've never given him a blow job before, he's asked but you have always considered them rather dirty and low and not something you wanted to do unless you were in a real relationship. But after that you were willing to make an exception. You take his trunks off and clumsily get right to it, trying the best you can not to do something wrong or hurt him in some way. You know you're not great at it, but he seemed to enjoy himself and you manage to get him fully erect before he tells you to stop. Briefly you wonder if you did something wrong, but your unspoken question is soon answered when he reaches down into his bag on the floor and pulls out a bottle of lube. Oh. That's what he wants. You find that now after all this; you're ready to give it to him.

It occurs to you that he must have been expecting this if he packed that, but you can't bring yourself to give a shit as he instructs you to lie down on the bed. You're nervous, but a bit reassured that he knows what he doing. He tells you to relax, and warns you that it's going to feel a little weird at first, but to trust him, it'll feel good later. He coats his fingers with lube and works his first finger inside your entrance. He was certainly right about it feeling weird; you were not prepared for that at all. But you do your best to relax as he loosens you up and adds more fingers until he's up to three. At this point you'd accepted the feeling and just let him do his thing until suddenly the fingers are gone and you know what's next. You mentally prep yourself that this is actually happening and the next thing you know, his lubed up cock is pushing into you, stopping about halfway in to let you adjust. It occurs to you really right then that you are finally being fucked by your best friend. Well, you suppose it was inevitable, so bring it on.

"You okay?" He asks you, and you tell him you are, and that's when it really starts. He begins slowly, but in no time he's pistoning in and out of you and hitting your prostate after a few tries and different positions trying to find it. When he starts to jerk you off too it just adds to everything you're feeling. It hurts a little, but in a good way. You squeeze your eyes shut as his dick fills you and god you love it.

"Ah! D-dave!" You moan. You moan his name while he fucks you, and he seemed to enjoy hearing it come off your lips, even coming down for a kiss every few seconds. His hips increase in speed as he drills deep into you and you can feel your climax coming. You shoot your seed out on your chest and close in on him as he groans and releases inside. He pulls out, panting over you and joins your lips one last time before lying behind you on the bed and doing some hardcore ironic spooning. You know you should shower and you feel kind of sticky and gross, but you can't bring yourself to get up, so you don't instead letting yourself pass out with him.

The next morning you wake up to the presence of another in your bed, and images from the night before flood your mind. You turn your head to find he's already awake, but you don't dare kiss him or say anything. The balls are totally in his court. He doesn't say a word, so you get up and shuffle into the bathroom, a little embarrassed that you're completely naked and he's probably watching you. Deliberately you don't lock the bathroom door, and you turn on the water and step in. You close your eyes and sigh as the warm water beats down on you in a pleasant way, washing away the traces of the night before. You place both hands on your face and let the water soak your head, and as you do so, you feel hands come from behind you and wrap securely around your waist. You were hoping for this, but still it startles you and you accidentally half slip, sliding back into his hold on you.

"Hey," he says and you can hear the smile in his voice. He kisses your cheek as he's always been fond of doing, and it's not long before you feel one of his hands trailing down to grasp your dick, slowly stirring it to life. You're at a loss because you kind of wanted him to join you but you're still kind of sleepy and not entirely ready for any kind of sexual activity. It seems your body is though, as your length is roused into a state of hardness not even you can deny. Well fuck, he's done it now.

"Dave it's like...really early," you complain with no intention of stopping this.

"John. I'm horny." He states it like something that is a fact of life that must be remedied right now, and it's kind of funny and also kind of cute so you humour him, kissing his cheek and then his mouth. You hesitantly remove his shades and he lets you, putting them aside and drawing him closer to you. You wrap your hand around his member and begin to jerk him off as best you can, which is always hard whenever he's doing anything to you at the same time. He bats you away when he's hard, something you notice he seems to have a pattern of doing. He uses the water to aide him as he goes to prepare you, pushing your back up against the shower wall and dipping his hand between your thighs and rubbing your entrance before pushing a finger in.

He mumbles sweet nothings to you to get you to relax as he works his way up to three fingers and pulls out. You then wrap your legs around his waist as he pushes into you. Now you can cross shower sex off your bucket list. He fucks you rapidly and you get that filled feeling again as you practically sing out his name, loving every second. At some point he tells you that you're doing great, you feel great and works your shaft as he moves. He hits his climax shortly after you do, and stops shoving up into you as he releases and then pulls out. You wash away the spunk and then the two of you actually have a legit joint shower, with him washing your back and everything. He doesn't try anything else for the rest of your stay, but not in an avoidant way, just in an 'other things to do' sort of way. You don't talk about it at all as per usual, and you can't help but feel sad when you check out and drive home, because then it's back to the real world where you might not get a chance to do this again.

You don't know what the deal is between you now, maybe just fuck buddies, maybe more, but your prediction was correct. You don't have sex again once you get back home, and things basically go back to how they were, except not. Now your urges are stronger; you need him but you can't have him. You know eventually you're going to have to talk to him about all this, but for now you'll wait, and hope you get another chance like that next summer. It's all you can do to stay sane.

* * *

I am so done. So done. This is like just about 4,000 words and I did this at 1-3 am and fuck I am so done. But I did get it edited a bit and it should read fine now okay yes hi.


End file.
